Akankule people
The Akankule people(pronunciation of Akankule: /akan'kulə/it has been shifted to /akan'kole/ in some dialects) is a group of people living by the Akankule river(A Tributary of Posaramu river, another major tributary of the Posaramu river is the Manhasa river) of the Great Whale Island, and most of them speak the Akankule language. The Akankule river is named after the Akankule people, and the name Akankule seems to be an exonym from an unknown sourcehowever, Akankule can be rendered as "sunk ships" in the Akankule language. As of 2000 AK, the Akankule people are the only non Akur people living on the Great Whale Island, and they make up less than 1 percent of the population of the Great Whale Island, despite being strongly influenced by the surrounding Akur peoples, the Akankule people still manage to keep their own self-identity, and the use of the Akankule language is still robust. Traditionally, the Akankule people are divided into 2 tribes and 4 bloodlines, and they live in 11 villages, so they are also known as the '2-4-11 people'Another explanation is that there are two oil fields and eleven iron deposits surrounding the area of the Akankule people, however, it is known that there were once much more Akankule people living in the Posaramu area, as many villages has been dismembered by invaders, there were eventually only 11 Akankule villages left, however, recently, due to the rapid growth of the population of the Akankule people, so recently, there are many new villages arisen in the Akankule river area. It was previously speculated that the Akankule people are the last remnant of the disappeared Zempachi peoples, however, as more and more data about Zempachi languages are discovered, it turns out that the Akankule language, the language of the Akankule people, is not related to the Zempachi languages, thus many linguistics consider the Akankule language as a language isolate, however, some linguistics suggest that the Akankule language might be related to the extinct Kaltek language, one of the first written languages in Teles. It is thought that the Akankule people had long lived on the Great Whale Island when the Zempachi peoples still existed, and it is known that the Akankule people had a peaceful and harmonic relationship with the Zempachi peoples living on the Great Whale Island, and it is thought that the Akankule culture was heavily influenced by the Zempachi peoples, as the art and architecture styles of the Akankule people are very similar to that of Zempachi peoples, so similar that an anthropologist has even said "If the Akankule people became extinct in 1000 BK with other Zempachi peoples, they would definitely be seen as a branch of the Zempachi peoples."The same happens to the Hungarian people and the Finnish people, while the Hungarian people and the Finnish people don't speak any European Indo-European languages, they have been heavily influenced by the culture of European Indo-European peoples. The Queen of Akankule The Queen of Akankule is the disappeared queen of the Akankule people, legend has it that she led the Akankule people to fight against the invasion of the Handapachi people, and although the Akankule people managed to resist the invasion of the Handapachi people under the leadership of the Queen of Akankule, the Queen of Akankule was captured by the Handapachi people when she was 19. Not much is known about the Queen of Akankule after she's captured by the Handapachi people, some sources claim that she was dismembered and killed when she's captured by the Handapachi people, but other sources claim that she escaped and then became missed. The Queen of Akankule successfully saved the Akankule people from the greatest crisis of the Akankule people, and since then, no one else could successfully eliminate the Akankule people, and the Akankule people continue to survive and thrive till now, and the Queen of Akankule has become a figure worshipped by then Akankule people and even Akur peoples living on the Great Whale Island, the Navy of the government of the Great Whale Island also see The Queen of Akankule as the protector of the fleets. Note